いかないで
by Asakura Ayaka
Summary: Neji dibuat sesak napas saat tiba-tiba Tenten menamparnya bolak-balik, Ino mengaku-ngaku hamil, sementara Karin berniat meninggalkannya tanpa alasan. Semua kekasihnya menjadi gila hanya dalam hitungan jam, ketika dirinya harus memutuskan dengan siapa hubungannya akan serius./ AU/ Crackpair/ Bad Neji?/ A Birthday fic for Summer Dash :3


_'Jika aku meninggalkanmu, apa yang akan terjadi?'  
Received: 07:02, July 11._

.

.

Deretan pesan singkat di layar benderang itu hanya ditanggapi dengusan tawa remeh oleh sang pemilik ponsel—Hyuuga Neji.

Tidak ada yang berarti baginya, ketika gadis bermahkota _crimson_ bernama Uzumaki Karin bertanya seolah mengancamnya di pagi hari. Peduli setan, pikir Neji. Pergi saja semaumu, toh Neji yakin Karin akan kembali padanya seperti biasa. Justru ia sedikit merasa lega, dikarenakan hari ini juga ia sudah dipermudah dalam menentukan pilihan; _siapa gadis yang akan dinikahinya nanti._

Belakangan hari, kedua orang tua si sulung Hyuuga ini terus menerornya soal pernikahan. Pasalnya, Neji sudah matang secara usia, pekerjaan sudah tetap, bahkan ia cukup mapan untuk bisa menempuh hidup baru bersama wanita pilihannya. Sudah cukup ia bermain-main dengan lencana _playboy_ yang disandangnya sejak bangku kuliah. Kini tiba saatnya ia harus berpikir masa depan, membina keluarga dan meneruskan keturunan layaknya pria dewasa kebanyakan.

"Besok, bawa _**calonmu**_ untuk makan malam di rumah. Biar kami yang menilai sendiri." Hizashi kembali mengultimatum putra sulungnya saat sarapan, satu penekanan khusus ditemukan pada kalimat sakralnya.

Neji masih bertingkah cuek saat itu meski hatinya sedikit terusik. Pagi hari sudah dua orang melakukan gencatan senjata padanya. Pertama Karin, kedua Ayahnya sendiri. Ia jadi merasa terpojok dengan segala bentuk ancaman sepele yang melayang padanya. _Sengaja menantang, eh?_

"Aku berangkat duluan." pamit Neji enggan begitu selesai sarapan, meninggalkan tiga anggota keluarganya di ruang makan. Hyuuga Hinata lantas menatapnya tidak enak. Sedikit-sedikit ia paham Neji bukanlah tipe yang serius dalam urusan percintaan, alasan besar bagi kakaknyaitu untuk selalu menunda-nunda pernikahan.

Dalam hati Hinata meyakinkan diri, Neji pasti mampu menata masa depannya lebih baik dengan seorang wanita yang tepat. Selain karena dia tampan, pintar, berkharisma, _gentleman_ dan sering kelewat _gary-stu_, kakaknya satu itu memang selalu bernasib mujur nan makmur soal wanita. Pertanyaan utama sontak menyembul ke alam sadar Hinata, memangnya... siapa gadis yang akan diundang Neji besok malam?

"Jangan-jangan..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**いかないで**

A Naruto FanFiction by Asakura Ayaka

_Presented for Summer Dash's birthday; Otanjoubi omedetou, Mput_ :)

AU/ Bad Neji/ Crackpair/ Drama

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neji memainkan kotak cincin beludru merah pekat dalam genggamannya sambil merenung bisu. Batas waktunya tinggal hari ini, karena besok malam keputusannya harus sudah final. Dari tiga wanita yang dipacarinya, setidaknya Neji harus tepat sasaran dalam memilih pasangan hidup. Otak jenius Neji mulai berpikir, di antara Tenten, Ino dan Karin, siapa yang paling memiliki naluri keibuan?

Ah... yang paling bisa jadi istri idaman, _tepatnya?_

"Tenten..." tanpa sadar pria dua puluh lima tahun itu menggumamkan sebuah nama.

Tenten. Si ceria, _care_, ramah, baik hati tak diragukan, manis sudah jelas, berasal dari keluarga baik-baik, tidak banyak protes, setengah keturunan Tionghoa, dijamin kedua orang tuanya langsung setuju. Apalagi yang kurang? Tidak ada, sih. Tanpa ba bi bu apalagi pikir panjang Neji segera menghubungi ponsel Tenten saat itu juga.

"Siang nanti... kau ada waktu?"

Neji mendengarkan penuh sabar jawaban Tenten yang heboh salah tingkah di ujung sana. Sesuai prediksi, gadis itu menyetujuinya tanpa ragu. Karena jika Neji sudah mengajaknya bertemu, ini adalah pertanda bahwa lelaki itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang serius, Tenten paham itu.

"Kita bertemu di tempat biasa makan siang. Jangan terlambat." pesan Neji sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Bagus... kandidat pertama sudah di tangan, manik _amethyst _Neji menatap kembali kotakan beludru merah di tangan satunya.

Andaikata pernikahan adalah sebuah komitmen, Neji mungkin bisa menjaganya baik-baik. Namun, ia tak bisa berjanji juga untuk tidak tergoda pada hal lain kedepannya. Karena bagaimanapun laki-laki selalu memiliki sisi kekanakan dalam dirinya, sisi egoisnya akan selalu ada sampai kapanpun, dan sifat mudah terkena rayuan akan berkembang seiring rasa bosan melanda.

_Yeah,_ karena lelaki selalu butuh hiburan dan sandaran saat dirinya lemah, tak banyak dari mereka yang mampu mengekspresikan dirinya dengan baik.

Tak lama Neji terpikir lagi...

sepertinya... sosok Tenten terlalu _kekanakan? _

.

.

#####

.

.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin bicara jujur padamu." Neji memulai pembicaraan dengan Tenten yang duduk manis di seberang meja makan. Keduanya sedang menghabiskan waktu makan siang kantor bersama. Dengan makanan dan minuman yang sudah tertata rapi di meja, Neji bertekad mengatakan lamarannya saat ini juga.

"B-Bicara apa... Neji_-kun?"_

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya dua kali. Jadi dengarlah baik-baik." ucapnya sok elegan dengan raut serius. Tenten sedikit ketakutan dengan tampang mencekam di hadapannya. Neji menatapnya bak banteng matador sedang melihat bendera merah berkibar. "Kau harus tahu, Tenten. Aku bukan laki-laki yang baik untukmu."

_**What?!**_ Jantung Tenten seketika mencelos dalam cemas, berdebar keras dua kali lipat mendengarnya. _Firasat apa ini...?_

"Selama menjalin hubungan denganmu, aku juga menjalin hubungan dengan dua wanita lainnya yang tidak kau kenal." Neji berkata jujur, pandangan mata Tenten sudah mulai sayu di hadapannya. "Aku juga mengatakan cinta pada mereka, seperti yang selama ini kukatakan padamu." tutur Neji lagi makin mengiris perasaan, membuat hati gadis di depannya mengaduh kencang.

"Jadi... Neji_-kun_ mau...?"

"Aku akan menikah dalam waktu dekat."

Demi apapun, Tenten merasakan sebuah gejolak aneh yang menggelora dan membakar dalam dadanya. Rasanya ia ingin menjotos raut _pokerface _kekasihnya sendiri sekarang juga, yang dengan mudahnya mengatakan semua ini tanpa beban.

Di lain pihak, Neji justru menyeringai senang Tenten bereaksi sesuai dugaannya. Niatnya _sih_, buat _surprise_. Setelah mengakui yang jelek-jelek ia akan mengatakan _'will you marry me?'_ dengan gombalnya. Lagipula Neji memang ingin jujur sepenuhnya dulu. Se-_playboy_ apapun dirinya, ia tetap tidak ingin jika pernikahannya nanti dibangun di atas kebohongan.

"Aku sudah memilih gadis yang tepat, Tenten." Neji melancarkan jurusnya hampir menuju klimaks, "Aku yakin... gadis ini akan menerimaku apa adanya dan—hey, kau mau kemana?" iris lavendernya terperangah melihat Tenten yang berdiri tegak dari bangkunya. Tangan gadis itu sudah mengepal kesal.

"Dasar buaya darat!"

_**Plaasshhh!**_

_Ooouuchh,_ tumpahan jus alpukat mendarat sempurna di wajah Neji. _Shock_ berat, lelaki itu masih berusaha sabar dengan menyeka air di mukanya dengan telapak kiri. "Aku belum selesai bicara, Tenten..." tuturnya setengah geram, "dengarkan aku dulu."

"Aku tidak mau dengar apa-apa lagi! Kau bajingan kadal!" jeritnya mengundang lirikan mata para pengunjung restoran. Neji menyergah langkah Tenten dengan menarik lengannya, situasi sudah mulai panas dan disaksikan _live_ oleh orang-orang.

"Tenten, aku ingin menikah denganmu. Kau belum dengar sampai akhir!"

_"Bullshit!"_

"Aku serius," Neji berusaha mengejar Tenten hingga ke parkiran mobil, di sana juga banyak orang berlalu-lalang tapi pemuda itu tetap tak peduli. "Tenten, _will you marry m—"_

"Neji?! Kau kah itu?" seuntai nada sapaan khas seseorang menggema di pendengaran Neji dan Tenten yang tengah berseteru. Neji menoleh, tampak seorang wanita berambut pirang _blonde_ sedang berjalan angkuh ke arah mereka. Iris _aquamarine_ beningnya langsung memicing tak suka melihat kekasihnya sedang menggenggam tangan gadis lain. "Sedang apa kau dengan perempuan ini?" tanyanya bergaya sinis.

_Oh-my-God._ "I-Ino, ini Tenten. Tenten, kenalkan ini—"

"—pacarnya Neji," Ino serta merta menyalami tangan Tenten tanpa izin. Tenten mendengus kuat, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam lagi menahan emosi, sementara Neji sudah menepuk jidatnya amat frustasi. _Shit._ Kenapa Ino bisa muncul tiba-tiba di sini, _sih?_

_**PLAK! PLAK!**_

Lepas dari jabat tangan dengan Ino, Tenten spontan menampar Neji bolak-balik di kedua pipinya. Amarah sudah tak terbendung lagi di hati gadis lugu itu, ia menganggap lamaran Neji hanyalah bualan semata. Neji merasakan napasnya sesak menerima tamparan keras itu di tempat umum, lidahnya terasa kelu untuk bisa menjelaskan lebih jauh lagi.

"Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Lee, kau belum berubah sejak dulu. Maaf, aku tidak sudi menikah denganmu." tolak Tenten langsung sebelum melengos pergi. Ino menutup mulutnya yang menganga kaget. Ia terus menatap Neji dan sosok Tenten bergantian hingga gadis bersurai cokelat itu sepenuhnya berjalan jauh dari posisi mereka. Neji masih terdiam _speechless_ dengan wajah yang sepenuhnya menunduk pasrah. Hatinya tengah mendung berkabung saat ini.

"Neji, kau...? Kau melamarnya?!"

Dan omelan ronde kedua pun dimulai...

.

.

#####

.

.

Ino dan Neji tak berbicara apapun selama di mobil. Laki-laki itu sedang diliputi kabut emosi tebal, mengajaknya bicara sama saja dengan mencari penyakit. Yamanaka Ino sudah enam bulan lebih menjadi kekasih Neji selama di kantor, ia sudah hapal betul sifat lelakinya ini jika sedang kesal, lebih baik biarkan dia tenang dengan sendirinya daripada dipaksa bicara. Yah, meskipun Ino juga masih syok dengan kenyataan yang dilihatnya tadi, namun ia yakin Neji akan jauh lebih syok jika mendengar _apa_ yang ingin disampaikannya sejak awal.

"Tadi aku mencarimu di ruangan tapi katanya kau sedang makan siang, makanya aku menyusul ke restoran." ucap Ino ketika mereka melewati pintu masuk gedung kantor Hi Industries. Wanita itu berusaha menyamakan langkah Neji yang sangat cepat menuju _elevator_, seakan ingin buru-buru masuk ke ruang kerjanya lalu berubah menjadi Hulk untuk mengamuk seisi kantor.

"Apa maumu?" tanggap Neji ketus, masih sebal dengan kelengketan jus alpukat campur susu di wajahnya sendiri.

Pintu _lift_ tertutup menyisakan dua insan muda-mudi dalam ruang terbatasnya. Detik-detik menuju lantai delapan hanya terlewati dengan kegugupan seorang Ino. Melihat kekasihnya masih kesal, ia jadi tak tega mengutarakan berita mengejutkannya. Tak lama kemudian pintu _lift_ terbuka lagi, Neji segera menyeret lengan Ino untuk ikut masuk dalam ruang kerjanya. Selagi masih jam makan siang, tak ada satupun orang dalam ruang divisinya yang luas itu. "Bicaralah sekarang." ujar Neji seraya melepas jas hitamnya dan melempar asal ke sofa.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana, Neji."

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang mengakhirinya." timpal Neji dingin.

"Dengar, aku tidak peduli berapa banyak kekasihmu di luar sana. Aku sendiri juga—"

"Ino. Aku sedang tidak ingin membahas ini... percayalah _mood_-ku sedang sangat buruk." Neji merendahkan nada bicaranya berusaha menahan diri. "Aku akan menjelaskannya di lain waktu. Keluarlah."

"Neji, aku—"

"Aku bilang keluar sekarang!"

"Aku sedang hamil!" Ino berteriak keras hingga refleks Neji menoleh tak percaya. Manik kembarnya menatap Ino super intens. _Heh, apa lagi ini?_ Belum selesai urusan lamaran _absurd_ dengan Tenten, Ino sudah memberinya kabar menggelegar lagi. Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong, kepala Neji rasanya langsung pening saat itu juga.

"Hamil, katamu?" dahi pria itu mengerut drastis, "Jangan bercanda."

Ino membantah enteng, "Aku tidak sedang bercanda."

**"OMONG KOSONG!** Kita bahkan tidak pernah melakukannya lagi sejak empat bulan yang lalu! Siapa yang waktu itu meminta untuk 'pacaran sehat', hah? Kalau memang benar itu anakku, harusnya perutmu sudah besar sekarang!" Neji tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi, ia luapkan semua pemikirannya tanpa ragu pada wanita yang berkacak pinggang di depan matanya. Sebelah sisi hatinya masih berusaha tak mempercayai fakta jika wanita ini sedang mengandung.

"Aku tidak bilang ini anakmu,"

_**Deg!**_

Neji semakin melotot dibuatnya.

"Memang benar, kita tidak melakukannya lagi sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Tapi bulan kemarin... aku..." Ino menipiskan bibirnya ragu meneruskan. Neji sudah merapatkan mata tajamnya tak ingin mendengar lebih lanjut. Pria itu mendongakkan kepalanya mencoba menarik nafas panjang pelan-pelan.

"Neji, anak ini... hasil perbuatan bosku..."

_Eh?!_

Neji batal meraup oksigen banyak. Kata 'bos' membuatnya berpikir langsung ke arah seorang... _Shikamaru_.

"Maksudmu?! Kau dan Shika...?" kepalanya memiring menunggu respons lawannya.

"Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, Neji. Saat itu Shikamaru mabuk berat usai menjamu klien di sebuah restoran. Aku membawanya masuk ke kamar hotel terdekat d-dan dia malah..." Ino memajukan bibirnya mengharap ampun. Ia tahu Neji pasti akan marah besar tentang ini. Dilihatnya hati-hati, pria itu sudah mengeraskan rahangnya sedemikian rupa. Neji ingin sekali membentaknya dengan kasar, menjadikannya pelampiasan emosi yang menggebu dahsyat sekarang juga. Tapi ia sendiri tak sanggup memaki wanitanya lebih kejam, tatkala nyatanya ia juga sudah berhubungan gelap dengan wanita lain selama ini. Tetap ia tidak habis pikir, jika salah satu kekasihnya ini bisa berbagi liang dengan sahabatnya sendiri, Nara Shikamaru.

"Kau... kau berhasil mengecewakanku, Ino," ucap Neji parau pada akhirnya, "tadinya aku berniat melamarmu jika Tenten menolakku." ia mendesah lesu, lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Neji..." tutur Ino bersungguh-sungguh, "aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkanmu dan Shikamaru, belakangan ini kami memang dekat lebih dari sekedar rekan kerja. Tapi... Shika-_kun_ selalu meminta maaf padaku. Dia juga sadar jika aku masih berstatus kekasihmu. Bahkan dia menjaga jarak dariku sekarang. Makanya... aku bingung harus membicarakan soal anak ini pada siapa selain dirimu. Aku harus bagaimana, Neji..." Ino menunduk menyembunyikan kesedihan. Merenungi bagaimana nasib anak dalam perutnya kini. Hasil skandal dengan bosnya sendiri.

Neji menggeram keras dalam ruangan sepinya. Ia benci melihat wanita itu menangis di depannya, ia benci tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengatasi sakit dalam hatinya sendiri. Selama ini tak pernah ia bayangi seperti apa rasanya diduakan, tak pernah sekalipun Neji mengira seseorang berani mengkhianatinya. Tak pernah ia sangka... karma akan berbalik dengan begitu cepatnya selepas menyakiti Tenten. Sebuah pukulan keras sontak mendarat di atas meja kerjanya. Tatapan pria Hyuuga itu menanar menahan rasa sesak di dadanya.

Untuk terakhir kali, Neji memberikan Ino satu pelukan hangat demi menenangkan kegundahan wanita itu. Perasaan tidak ikhlas memang masih bersemayam dalam hati lelaki ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi dengan fatal. Wanita tempatnya berbagi kesenangan itu harus rela ia lepaskan demi kebaikan janinnya.

"Bahagiakan hidup temanku, Ino. Menikahlah dengannya."

"Eh?! L-Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?!" Ino mendongak mengejar raut wajah kakak Hinata itu.

"Selagi pikiranku belum berubah, cepat katakan yang sebenarnya pada Shikamaru. Tidak usah memikirkanku lagi." Neji melepas pelukannya dengan berat hati dan beranjak keluar ruangan. Tak ingin menoleh ke belakang lagi, pria itu mengisi sebuah memo di meja sekretarisnya dengan tulisan _'aku sedang tidak enak badan'_. Sebuah alibi palsu untuk pergi dari kepenatan kantor sekarang juga, Neji perlu mendinginkan kepalanya sesegera mungkin.

Ia meninggalkan Ino di sana sendiri bersama kisah masa lalunya. Ulu hatinya tercabik-cabik parah, Neji mulai berpikir... mungkin lebih tepat jika ia memutuskan semua kekasihnya hari ini juga, sebelum lebih banyak pihak yang tersakiti. Tapi, bisakah semua itu menjamin dirinya akan merasa lebih baik? Neji tak mampu berpikir lebih jernih. Ia lebih memilih menghabiskan hari buruknya dengan hal lain. Persetan dengan jamuan makan malam keluarganya besok. Neji tak mau peduli lagi soal pernikahan yang menunggunya.

.

.

#####

.

.

_**PRAK!**_

Uzumaki Karin menghentak tuts _keyboard_ laptopnya dengan sepuluh jari yang merentang. _Stuck_ lagi di bab empat paragraf dua belas. Gadis bermarga Uzumaki itu mengacak rambut panjangnya untuk kesekian kali, otaknya sudah buntu untuk melanjutkan pengetikan tesis ini.

Sedang asyik menguap bosan, gadis itu dikejutkan dengan dering ponselnya sendiri. Sebuah dering nada khusus untuk seseorang yang tak kalah khusus, Hyuuga Neji. Suara _baritone_-nya menyahuti sambutan halus Karin saat mengangkat telepon.

_"Aku di luar."_

Hanya satu kalimat pendek itu yang diucapkan Neji, seolah memberi kode implisit untuk segera dibukakan pintu. Karin terdiam sejenak di kursinya, perasaannya mengatakan Neji sedang ada masalah tidak beres saat ini. Tidak hanya dari suara beratnya, tetapi dari kedatangannya mendadak di tengah malam juga. Apa yang membuat lelaki itu mendatangi apartemen Karin pukul sepuluh malam? Setelah menghilang _lost contact_ selama tiga hari, ia kembali hadir seolah tak berhutang penjelasan sedikitpun.

Karin melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya menuju pintu apartemen. Begitu ia membukanya, wajah kusut Neji adalah hal pertama yang ditangkap kedua matanya. Tanpa kata-kata sepasang kekasih ini memasuki ruang tamu dan duduk berdampingan di atas sofa. Belum apa-apa, Neji segera mendaratkan tempurung kepalanya pada kedua paha gadis yang tampil urakan malam itu. Karin jadi semakin yakin, perasaannya memang tidaklah salah.

"Kau kenapa?" pertanyaan pertama memecah keheningan mereka. Neji masih diam terlalu enggan bicara, merasakan usapan tangan Karin di dadanya saja sudah membuatnya sedikit lebih baik. Ia memang tidak berniat cerita apapun, mencari ketenangan adalah tujuan utamanya menemui gadis bernama Uzumaki Karin ini.

"Neji?" Karin memindahkan area usapannya lagi ke dahi pria kesayangannya itu. Kedua bola mata Neji masih terbungkus rapat kelopaknya, ia hanya menggumam sebentar lalu kembali berdiam diri. Kupingnya mendengar gerutuan kecil Karin yang mengatainya _aneh_, sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit menikmati momen itu.

"Kau sudah makan?" Neji akhirnya membuka suara.

"Sudah, tadi. Kau pasti belum." terka Karin tepat sasaran.

"Hn."

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau bisa cerita padaku kalau mau." Karin meminta kejujurannya. Masih dalam posisi yang sama dan mata yang tertutup, Neji setia bergeming dalam pangkuan kekasihnya. Desiran kasar masih amat menghiasi hatinya.

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu, Karin. Kau pasti marah kalau aku mengatakannya terus terang." elak Neji mengundang simpati. Bukannya penasaran atau ingin tahu urusan pribadi, Karin justru lebih merasakan khawatir atas cara Neji bicara padanya. Ia bisa mengetahui adanya kesedihan yang tersembunyi di dalam sana. Mengesampingkan fakta menghilangnya lelaki ini selama beberapa hari, Karin kembali mendesaknya untuk bercerita.

"Biar kutebak, kau bertengkar lagi dengan Tenten? Diomeli Ino di kantor? Atau... ada masalah di rumahmu?"

Neji tanpa sadar mendenguskan tawa mendengar tebakan gadisnya. Gadis itu sudah seperti cenayang yang mampu menebak segala masalahnya. Hanya pada Karin ia bisa terbuka. Karin sudah tahu segala tentang hubungan Neji dengan Tenten dan Ino. Entah gadis itu memang gila atau kelewat pengertian, ia tak keberatan kekasihnya berbagi hati dengan wanita lain. Meski menyakitkan dengan hamparan fakta demikian, Karin sudah merasa terhibur dengan cara Neji menyayanginya yang amat protektif. Baginya itu sudah dianggap sesuatu yang berharga.

"Ceritakan padaku, Neji. Anggaplah aku bukan siapa-siapamu. Jujur saja tidak apa." Karin menyiapkan mentalnya untuk menerima cerita terburuk sekalipun. Sejak awal ia memang tak pernah merasa berhak mendapat perhatian lebih Neji, tahu lelaki ini masih hidup saja ia sudah tenang. Ia juga yakin hatinya masih sangat luas untuk bisa memberi Neji maaf atas kejujurannya nanti.

"Kau memang mengerti diriku. Kau benar, Karin. Aku bertengkar dengan Tenten," Neji membuka matanya bersirobok dengan iris _crimson_ Karin, "bertengkar untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Semua sudah selesai. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa dariku dengannya." Neji menutup sesi Tenten tak lebih rinci. "Kupikir awalnya semua akan baik-baik saja karena aku masih memiliki Ino, tapi nyatanya... dia juga mengkhianatiku. Dia akan menikah dengan temanku." Karin menyaksikan _amethyst_ di pangkuannya mulai meredup lemah.

Yamanaka Ino. Karin tahu wanita itu adalah kelemahan besar bagi Neji. Neji mencintainya, Karin sangat menyadarinya. Sebuah perasaan yang belum bisa Neji berikan selama ini padanya. Sebuah alasan bagi Karin untuk tak berani berharap banyak pada hati Neji.

Karin tak pernah lelah dalam mengatasi dilema dalam jiwanya sekalipun ditinggal berhari-hari tanpa kabar oleh Neji. Karena ia percaya, Neji tidak akan meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa alasan. Entah darimana ia mendapati keyakinan itu. Padahal bisa saja Neji menghilang dari dunianya jika ingin demikian.

Neji pernah mengatakan jika ia menyukai Tenten, mencintai Ino, dan menyayangi Karin. Baginya tiga perasaan itu adalah sesuatu yang berbeda jelas, dan ia tak tahu mana yang lebih sarat akan makna kehidupan. Tempat bersandar favoritnya adalah Karin, karena gadis itu mampu menghiburnya meski kadang bersikap menyebalkan.

Neji lantas tersadar akan kesalahannya selama ini ketika ia menyakiti gadis-gadis yang menaruh hati padanya. Hey... untuk apa kau terus mencari kesenangan bersama banyak orang sementara di sisimu ada satu hati yang setia menunggu?

Pikiran Neji mulai tertata rapi, lagi. Menikah itu... harus dengan seseorang yang benar-benar _tepat_, bukan? Jika diberi satu kesempatan untuk membenahi diri, Neji ingin memulai semuanya dari awal dengan Karin. Hanya saja ia tidak yakin dirinya masih pantas disebut _kekasih yang baik_ atau tidak oleh gadis kelewat sabar itu.

_"Jika aku meninggalkanmu, apa yang akan terjadi?" _Neji kembali memfokuskan pikiran, ia membacakan _SMS_ yang sempat Karin kirim padanya pagi ini, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu padaku, hm?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu," Karin menjawab sekenanya, "apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika aku pergi."

Neji berkelit mulus, "Aku tidak ingin menjawabnya. Karena aku tidak ingin mendengar penjelasanmu berikutnya." Setelah merenung sejak siang, akhirnya ia paham apa maksud pertanyaan gadisnya. Karin berniat meninggalkannya—entah itu demi alasan apa, dan gadis itu masih saja mengkhawatirkan kondisinya seperti biasa. Takut Neji-nya sampai kenapa-kenapa di luar peredarannya nanti.

Dan benar saja pikiran Neji, mata _ruby_ itu mulai berkaca-kaca hendak menumpahkan tangis pada pipi tirus yang terbingkai helaian-helaian merah tuanya. Neji segera bangun dari posisinya dan mengusap titik-titik air mata yang bergumul di pelupuk Karin penuh kelembutan. Entah ada angin apa tiba-tiba gadis itu membuka sisi rapuhnya yang jarang terlihat.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, Neji. Walaupun aku tidak tahu hubungan kita akan berujung seperti apa, aku tetap tidak berniat mengubah perasaan ini." ujar gadis itu tanpa berani melihat prianya. Tanpa ia sadari, Neji tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

Sejurus kemudian Karin sudah dihadapkan pada dada bidang kekasihnya. Laki-laki itu hanya bisa memeluknya erat, erat... dan lebih erat lagi. Belaian sayangnya tak henti berlabuh sepanjang rambut Karin berujung. Tak ada yang berbicara lagi hingga tangis Karin mereda, Neji membiarkan gadis itu menangis sepuasnya sekaligus melepas rindu selama beberapa hari ini dengan dekapan hangat. Sampai suara sesenggukan Karin berangsur tenang, barulah Neji kembali menatapnya.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Ini sudah malam sebaiknya kau tidur. Aku akan pulang ke rumah." Karin refleks menekuk wajahnya kesal, dasar lelaki tidak peka! Baru saja momen sedu sedan selesai, sudah mau ditinggal lagi saja. Karin mengutuk kebodohan Neji kali ini yang malah menggendongnya menuju tempat tidur.

"Tidur atau aku tiduri." ucapnya lagi semakin menyebalkan. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti perintah kekasihnya yang anti dibantah itu. Karin mulai memejamkan matanya dan meringkuk menghadap Neji yang terduduk di tepi kasurnya. Dikecupnya bibir tipis itu tanpa izin, Neji juga mengelus pipi Karin sebelum akhirnya mencium dahi kekasihnya yang sudah siap tidur itu.

"Besok malam aku akan menjemputmu di sini. Kita makan malam di rumahku. Kau mau, 'kan?" tawar Neji pasti. Ia tahu Karin belum menuju alam mimpi saat ini meskipun netranya tersembunyi.

"Apa aku bisa menolak? Bagaimana kalau aku sibuk?" sahut gadis itu berpura-pura jutek, seperti biasanya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menolakku, Karin." tandasnya penuh percaya diri. "Beriaslah secantik mungkin, jangan kecewakan keluargaku."

"Keluargamu?!" Karin langsung membuka matanya jengkel, "Memangnya kita mau apa?"

"Ck, makan malam. Sudah lihat saja besok. Sekarang tidurlah, aku akan menunggumu sampai benar-benar tertidur." Rambut Karin yang sudah kusut semakin diacak-acak Neji berkat usapannya. Menit demi menit berlalu, pria itu mengulum senyum lagi selama Karin tak melihatnya. Tidak ada yang lebih menarik selain melihat liur Karin mulai keluar dari sudut bibir kecilnya. Neji bisa terkikik geli hanya karena hal sepele dari gadis ini. Akhirnya... ia bisa menyadari apa jawaban atas pertanyaan Karin pagi ini.

.

.

.

.

_'Jika kau meninggalkanku, aku akan lebih menyesal dari kehilangan apapun di dunia ini, Karin.'_

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

Translet judulnya いかないで (_Ikanaide_ alias Jangan Pergi) _Well, nothing to say_, aku gak tau ini humor, fluff, drama, sinetron atau apa. Perasaan lagi kacau jadi ketikanku campur aduk. Fiksi ini khusus kubuatkan untuk sodari Rizqi Monoarfa Putri alias nenek Summer Dash yang berulang tahun 11 Juli kemarin. Nih jeng, Neji kayak siapa hayo karakternya :3 pffffftt maaf ya kalo aneh. Jerih payah banget ni eke ngetik ulang huhu. Lastly, terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca sampai sini. see you in next fic, bye-byee~


End file.
